


Mirror Reflections

by Essention



Series: Stories from the Mirror World [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essention/pseuds/Essention
Summary: A series of drabbles behind the three protagonists of Beyond the Mirror. More characters will be revealed and included as the main story continues to be updated.
Series: Stories from the Mirror World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958518
Kudos: 6





	Mirror Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse me, is this Otoji Arisato?"
> 
> \- "Y-yeah, that's me. Is anything wrong?"
> 
> "I'm with the local police department and... I have some bad news..."

_**[ January 12th, 20XX | Sunset ]** _

"S-she's what...?!"

His hands began to shake, breath increasing in frequency and heartbeat becoming heavier... Yet the phone was kept up, the other side of the call still available.

"I-is she- Is Ai- The hospital-"

It was an overwhelming panic. Just a moment before, Otoji had received a call from a local police officer and was given grave news related to his girlfriend. She was caught victim in a brutal hit-and-run and is currently being rushed to the hospital. He was stumbling his words while being given any updates regarding the events. But even if he was to stay safe right now, he couldn't stay put.

_He had to see her._

Grabbing his zipper hoodie and quickly putting it on, Otoji began rushing out the door. He had enough coherence to tell the officer that he's going to the hospital before the call ended. The Arisato got onto his bike and began peddling his way over with great haste, making sure to keep an ear out for ambulance sirens to help. He can only hope she'll be alright. The hospital will do everything they can, right?

There was a great sense of dread following him... He feared the worst.

[ ... ]

The hospital was in sight and it looked like there was already activity. Otoji rushed in and wasn't wasting any time. He was granted permission to see Aiko as she was just situated in a room. Quick footsteps were made as he went from the ground floor to the third. It was easy to tell what room she was in given the various doctors and nurses going in and out of one of the doors. Otoji was able to enter the room, the sound of the beeping from the vital signs monitor assigned to his wounded beloved... There was a lot of work and effort being made to make sure Aiko was kept stable.

He could see her eyes weakly moving... Eventually gazing at him.

"O-O... To..."

Seeing Aiko like this tugged at his heart strings... Hearing her try to call for him only worsened that. Just looking at her all beaten... Almost destroyed... There was blood present all over her, exposed wounds still in the process of being stitched up. He could only fidget in his seat...

The monitor started blaring in alarm.

There was a gradual scramble among the medical team tasked to help recover Aiko... A defibrillator was brought into the picture and put to use; one of the first signs that Otoji's fears were coming true. His eyes gazed at her own... They were closing. If nothing was done in time... They would be shut forever... Something that the poor soul didn't want. There was several moments of inner tension as Otoji watched the doctors and nurses alike do all they can. He can only hold onto hope as best as he can despite it gradually slipping away.

Then that hope was lost. There was nothing. A single, endless beep could only be heard from the monitor. There was no motion from Aiko from where she was. Any further attempts to restart her heartbeat would prove futile. It seemed that whatever light was within Otoji has just been snuffed out. His eyes were wide and tears gradually began to fall, reddening his face as they did.

"A-Aiko..."

His hands curled into fists; a tight grip forming as this unfortunate fate tore into his soul. One of the lead doctors took notice of this and approached Otoji.

_"I'm sorry... We've done all that we could for her..."_

He knew this.  
He really knew that they would do everything in their ability to...  
He can't be mad at them...

Otoji broke into a great sob, putting his face into his hands and slumping forward where he sat.  
He'll never be able to hear her voice again...  
Her voice...

...It was like an angel's. She was able to improvise her singing to go along with whatever Otoji had played on his guitar. They were two music enthusiasts at heart and, when together, it was a perfect harmony. Never again would he have his duet partner... Long ginger hair... Eyes in a shade of red that almost looked orange... Skin as light as a pearl...

"I... I don't want to be alone..."  
"Please..."

"...Don't leave me like this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Aiko Shiomi...


End file.
